Riling up Riley
by ABapples
Summary: SEX! Now I've got your attention, read it A Bree and Riley smutty one shot. Where Riley is angry, and Bree is very seductive. R&R. Chapter cover is in my page.


**Riling up Riley**

**X My First Smutty One Shot for the Twilight Saga X **

**XX I do not own anything from Stephanie's Characters; I just own their love scene XX**

**XXX Summary: Riley is angry. Bree is seductive. (I suck I know. But can you give it a try?) XXX**

**WARNINGS: Scenes of sexual situations, profanity, and some grammatical & spelling errors. **

Bree Tanner and Riley Biers are newly sworn enemies. They promised to each of themselves to never ever speak to each other again after that incident that happened in the Oxford-Oregon Debate for English Class.

Well, the topic is Sex Education, Riley as the second top in the class is the leader of the first group, and by draw-lots he got the Negative side, which he reluctantly accepted, and still fuming about it. And Bree, as the top in the class and is running for valedictorian, got the obvious, affirmative side. They never agree to each other even before, because Riley thinks Bree is a snotty-know-it-all who gets in his way, because you see, even if he's smart, he is so not a geek or a nerd. He's just plain rich and spoilt.

But since, Bree has her army of intelligent students, they won the debate, and she got the Best Speaker award. So Riley is riling up.

He thought he would win because every time he finishes a sentence a group of girls would clap and cheer for him. But well, the judges don't judge audience impact that much. So Bree and her team won.

"Oh you can suck my dick!" Riley shouted sarcastically as he locked the door of the abandoned clinic. Its four forty five in the afternoon and everyone is already going home. He followed his enemy, Bree, to the clinic; because he decided to never let this day end without seeing her crying.

"Oh no thank you, I'd rather fuck a dog than suck your small penis!" Bree yelled back, as she stooped down on a drawer to get the files their Science Teacher asking for her about.

"S-small, small penis...?" Riley is growing unbelievably furious in every minute he breathes air. No one, and he means NO ONE, is allowed to mock his incredibly throbbing member! Throbbing? Oh yeah, because in every minute he stays here with the sexy-nerd, all his blood travels southward.

He's breathing became ragged. Not only because of his dick, but also because the 'sexy-nerd' or HIS 'sexy-nerd' is now completely ignoring him, by writing down on a yellow memo pad.

Bree regrets that he let him follow her here, because for sure she would just be blushing in every minute he comes near her. And she can't concentrate if he's around, especially now that Mrs. Rowan is counting on her for these files. Well, she swore she'll hate him, but how can you not hate the one that you have a secret crush on?

But if he continues to create arguments, even the simplest ones, she will always fight back.

But then, when his 'member' slid in the conversation or argument rather, she didn't want to continue anymore. So she doodled down on her memo pad, just too momentarily block him and his enticing voice. And now if he continued to talk about that PENIS of him, she swears she might faint. Well, having experience the act of sex, she couldn't ignore the curiosity of what HIS looks like, or even felt like.

Gosh. It suddenly felt incredibly hot in here.

Oh yeah. He's having an intense erection down there. So while he blabs about how idiotic she is, he decided to sit down on the medical bed and thankfully she's not looking! So he gently rubs his member down there, having cinematic pictures of this Sexy-Nerd giving him a strip tease.

Strip tease... Oh wait; did she just open a few buttons of that flimsy blouse? Because her cleavage (and yes she have!) is staring at him with a smile on their mounds. Her nipples are erect. And that bra is so thin.

He couldn't wait to jack off. But his body wanted more. So he decided; he couldn't wait to fuck her.

As Bree could still remember, her next period is due till next Sunday, so why does she feel so wet down there? It's impossible that she just peed on her underwear. Oh god. She's lusting towards him.

When she finished doodling, she moved towards the huge filing cabinet, and reached down the bottom door, and that was when he shut up.

She's wearing one of her shortest skirt today, and if she bends, the thread will follow her hips.

So for sure he saw _that_.

'_Let the teasing begins.'_ She thought mischievously. Forgetting about what the consequences would be.

White panties... white fucking cotton panties.

Riley couldn't believe he got a peek of that. He rubbed his member once more, and that was when she swiftly turned towards him. He's biting his lower lip with the obvious flush on his face and his hand on his erection. And that was when she turned to him, and caught him and what he's doing.

"_I saw that."_ When the fuck did her voice became sultry and... Tempting?

"And I saw that." Riley replied just as sultry as she did, as he pointed at her crotch. Fuck that. Riley is the king.

Bree's quirky little lips moved into a sexy smirk, that she only showed to Diego.

And that was when 'King Riley' erupted.

"And... And I want to see more." He breathed, getting off from the medical bed, and smoothly, swiftly, gone to her.

His fumbling hands roam on her hips. Their lips inches apart, eyes locked, breathing hard and ragged.

_I don't care about that cougar Victoria anymore. _Riley said to himself.

_I'm so sorry Diego._ Bree's heart sank. But then she liked the idea of this. She doesn't care; she doesn't care at all anymore.

Dropping her files on the nearest desk as fast as she could, she immediately wound her arms on his neck, and deeply kissed him. Riley, hungrily and vigorously kissed her back.

Tongue battling for dominance.

Hands travelling, exploring each other's flesh.

It was too much. Even in just that kiss. It was super.

What more if they get to the point of no return.

And Riley caught the 'Point of no return' first. Bree flushed even more, as she gasped, when she felt his hands on her inner thigh, just below her already sopping pussy.

"My, my, did our Valedictorian just pee on her panties?" Riley joked.

"I'm wet for you silly!" Bree said, nudging him on the rib.

"Okay! Sorry." Riley retorted, like he didn't get it.

"Like, sorry," Riley stopped touching her for a moment, "For everything."

"Apology accepted. Now fuck me." Bree said. Riley grinned, and kissed her lips once more.

"You sure no one would come here...?" Riley asks as hurriedly, using his thumb to slid off her panties.

"I've got the key." Bree breathe as she felt a slender finger on her outer labia. "Good girl."

Riley's head worked again, and notice the forgotten bed, so he lifted her up to the medical bed. "Now that's better." Riley said when he got a nice view of her dripping pussy. "Fuck. Me. Now. Biers!" Bree growled.

Riley zipped off his pants letting it pool on his feet, freed his fly out, stroke it twice and positioned it at her opening. When the tip touched her inner labia, Riley leaned in to kiss her.

"I never realized we would be in this situation." Riley said, "I've been dreaming about this lately." Bree said truthfully. And with that, Riley plunged in to her hard, as he planted his lips on hers, muffling her screams of pain, to pleasure.

When the pain subsided, they began their 'dance' of love, or for them, 'dance of fucking.' Riley is dominating their movements, going to a slow pace, and then grinding it hard.

Bree stroked her breasts as Riley rammed his cock in and out of her pussy. The bed creaks, the headboard thuds on the wall, their body sweating, and their pants, moan and groan echoing the walls. Neither cares if the sounds reach the hallway; neither cares about her shredded blouse and panty.

All they know is how to let this never end, to keep them self from reaching the climax.

But Riley wants this to be the last war between them. And this time, no one can take the winning crown from him. So he reached down at their joined bodies, and toyed with her engorged clit. He pulled his cock out once again, and slid back in, earning another moan from her.

He felt it. He felt the heat on his lower tummy.

He is so damn fucking close. And she needs to be the first one to let go. He pumped slower, and then harder, it's like a never ending game.

"Cum for me now, bitch." Riley growled; sweat dripping down his eyebrows, his hands holding her in place.

"You go first, mongrel." Bree giggled. Riley liked that.

"_Minx_" Riley breathed, and pinched her clitoris. "Ah!" Bree gasped, with pleasure.

She started clenching, and clasping her inner walls around his cock. Riley both disliked and liked that. Then she bucked, and writhe under him. And then she exploded.

She looked like she was about to faint.

"Don't cum inside me!" She breathed, and Riley immediately did what she said.

He pulled out and shot his load on her pussy, some squirting on to her tummy. He is bucking and shaking wildly. As he rubs his cum on her flesh, she pulled him to her, and let him rest on top of her.

"This... Sheets need to be cleaned. It doesn't smell... Nice... we don't smell nice either." Bree said breathlessly, stroking his hair.

"I love this smell." Riley answered nuzzling on her breasts.

Bree giggled sweetly. And now that is Riley's favourite sound.

After half an hour,

The two left the clinic, Riley locked it, as he's holding her hand. Bree is wearing his jacket, using it as a dress.

"You sure you can come and change that bedding before the nurses get in tomorrow?" Bree whispers gesturing at the moist clothe in Riley's hands.

"I can let my security friend down there help me with that."

"No! I don't want anyone to know that we had sex in the clinic!"

"Okay! Stop hissing at me. I am your boyfriend!" He said irritably.

"You are not!"

"I will be." Riley retorted.

"If you want to, stop acting such a prude to me." Bree said.

Riley stared at her. Bree waited.

"Okay then." He leaned in and captured her lips once again.

End.

**NOW WHO WANTS A SEQUEL? *Doing the Cat Valentine dance***

**What do you guys think? Would I pass the 'Smutty lemonade Author Tests'? **

**P.S. If you are wondering how I did know about these things, especially the sex parts; I just got the ideas and stuff from other fan fictions under ratings of M in this site. And they are actually my sexual educators. LOL. **

**Please don't be too harsh! *Puppy eyes***


End file.
